My Girl
by blackkitty95
Summary: When Hikaru kisses Haruhi to please their clients, how will Tamaki react? Will he finally realise his true feelings for Haruhi?


**First Ouran fic, I hope it doesn't suck :3**

 **English isn't my native language and I wrote this at 02:00, so there might be some mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I am sadly not Bisco Hatori. Which means that I don't own these characters but only play with them.**

* * *

It was all an accident really.

Haruhi, speaking to Kyouya with her head turned towards him, did not notice that there was someone right in front of her. And so, she ended up bumping into Hikaru who immediately wrapped his arms around her, trapping her in his embrace.

"Oh Haruhi," he sighed, "if you wanted to be in my arms so badly, you should have just told me."

The attention of every girl in the room was drawn to the two of them, as well as Tamaki's attention. However, whereas the girls watched expectantly with hearts in their eyes and their hands clasped together as though in prayer, Tamaki was watching in a state of alarm.

Before Haruhi could say anything, Hikaru pressed his mouth on hers. The girls sighed and swooned over the little show; Tamaki gasped and his hands balled into fists. Yes, the kiss was brief and close-lipped but still, how dare he steal a kiss from his little girl?

Haruhi was clearly embarrassed but did not say a word to the twin, who finally let her go. She excused herself, smiled apologetically to their clients, and exited Music Room #3.

Tamaki was fuming but knew he could not make a scene that would stain the club's reputation. He and the remaining hosts went about, doing what they always did. On the outside, the King of the Host Club appeared unaffected by the kiss, charming the ladies and making them fall head over heels for him. On the inside, though, he was struggling - and trying to prevent himself from strangling the Hitachiin boy that had claimed Haruhi's lips.

He tried not to think too hard on how he felt about the whole ordeal.

* * *

The music room was all cleaned up and all the hosts had left. All but one.

Tamaki was still there, finally blessedly alone with his thoughts.

He had found himself unable to get into a fight with Hikaru. He was simply in a state of shock. And now, with no one but himself for company, looking out through a window, he could process his state of mind.

It was perfectly normal and natural for a father to feel indignant and angry at the sight of a boy kissing his little girl like that. And in public no less.

However, there was something else. Something more. An emotion that would not let go of the blond haired boy. An emotion that he failed to identify. It was something that he had never felt before a girl came into this room, broke a vase and entered his life. It was something that he had experienced before, always over an incident involving Haruhi, but never to this degree.

And then Haruhi herself walked in.

"You're still here, senpai? I came back to get some of my stuff."

Tamaki's bright and honest violet eyes met her chocolate brown ones. And that was when it hit him. He had a name for what he was feeling.

Jealousy.

But that wasn't normal, right? As her father, he should be offended and frustrated - but not jealous.

And then another thing dawned on him. He wanted to claim those rosy lips with his own, drink their nectar, hold Haruhi close as they exchanged a passionate kiss.

What was wrong with him? A father could not feel that way for his precious daughter. Unless...

Unless Tamaki had been in the wrong this whole time. Unless he didn't feel the way he did and acted the way he acted because he wanted to be a father figure for Haruhi.

Unless...he had romantic feelings for her.

"Senpai?"

Her voice shook his thoughts away and brought all of his attention to her. Before he even knew what he was doing, he walked towards her in few quick long strides, wrapped an arm around her slim waist, put his other hand on the back of her head, and kissed her.

His brain was screaming at him. _What are you doing? She doesn't feel the same way. You're going to ruin your friendship_. But his heart did not listen. Her lips were as soft as he had imagined and her body seemed to have been made to be held by him.

And then he felt it.

Haruhi's mouth started moving under his own, slowly, hesitantly. Her arms locked around his neck, the room between their bodies closing even more. Her lips parted for his questioning tongue, and it tasted the cave of her mouth.

Tamaki still could not believe that this was happening. He was holding Haruhi in an intimate embrace. He was kissing her - and she was kissing him back. That must mean that she felt the same way as him.

"I guess something good came out of what Hikaru did," Haruhi said in a breathless, different, almost sensual, voice when they broke the kiss for much needed air.

Tamaki agreed with all his heart.


End file.
